Right Girl
by JUSTaDAMNbook
Summary: Renesmee goes on a vacation with her cousin Rosalie, to spend a weekend in Brazil just a girl's weekend. The next day she finds herself thrown in the life of the greatest sports star Jacob Black, will she be able to handle the fame? AU AH.
1. The Ultimate Party Girl!

**AN**- I am still waiting for someone to beta for this story, guys if you want me to keep posting this story then you gotta help me. The reason I updated this chapter because, last one was not that exiting so I hope after reading this chapter you will get to know more about the story and its plot.

**Disclaime**r- I do not own these characters as much as I would love to neither I own this song which is one of my favorite by the way.

* * *

><p><em>"Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_  
><em>Wanna be a victim<em>  
><em>Ready for abduction"<em>

E.T, by Katy Perry

* * *

><p>28th June 2011<p>

"Hey Ren, I think that guy is checking you out."

"Really?" I asked my best friend Rose as I slowed down on the dance floor to take a look in the direction she was asking me to look.

"Where?" I asked.

"Wait, don't look now!"

She was too late I already caught him. He was standing in the far corner with some other guys. He was having a drink and laughing and talking with the guy next to him.

"Oh he's the perfect Greek god Adonis type, Ren you should go for it."

"Yeah he's good."

'Good' was really an understatement on my part. He really was model-esque; appearing to be not too much older than I was, he looked like a native with dark hair, tan skin from hours spent in the sun rather than artificial tanning booths, and a toned figure that was nicely emphasized in a black button-down.

"What? No I think you are misunderstanding here, maybe he was checking you out and you got the wrong assumption that it was me." I told Rosalie.

You see Rosalie my friend cum cousin was all that men wanted. She had a great figure, blonde goddess looks perfect curves at all the right places, and flirtatious attitude and well endowed bosom. Even the Victoria's secret models wouldn't stand a chance in front of her. So it would be embarrassing if he was actually looking at Rose and go there and talk to him.

"Trust me Ren, it's your call. I am good at this I can easily tell what's on a man's mind." She was right she was good at this but I had no such experience. I was really very shy around opposite sex and maybe that's the reason my ex Nahuel dumped me in the first place for not having sex with him.

I mean we had just been dating for 3 months and I was not ready for that yet. Sure I was not a virgin; I lost it on prom to Nathan, my high school boy friend who turned out to be a douche bag and left me for college.

My relationships have not been good so may be that was the reason I feared commitment but today was an exception. I wanted to get over that asshole Nahuel and I wanted to enjoy our vacation to the fullest. I mean it's not every day that your cousin's rich parents pay for your holiday trip to Brazil right.

I was at one of the top ten beaches of the world and dancing on the dance floor in one of the most heated, popular and A listed party, where all the millionaire come. I wanted to enjoy all of it.

I looked in his direction again, He was talking to a couple of guys sitting by him at the bar, and as I turned to see if he _was_ actually 'checking me out' (one can never be too sure), I caught him confidently catching my gaze as if he knew exactly where I was and was making sure I didn't disappear on him. He caught me looking, and his smile grew before he looked away. After a few seconds, it happened again… and again… and _again._

I stopped dancing altogether. "Okay I need a drink!" Walking over to the bar I grabbed the first glass of drink that was in my reach and gulped it down. Turns out it was tequila. It was rough but I drank it. After all Rose's parents were paying for this. I didn't know the drinking age here but as long as no one stopped me I was going to drink myself to oblivion.

Then I asked for 3 shots of vodka to the bar tender that smiled a flirtatious smile at me and took my order.

"Renesmee, what're you doing?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow as she trailed me to the bar where I was already downing my first shot.

"Preparing," I said, squinting as I shook the searing taste out of my mouth.

"For?"

"Him, duh. I'm going to get over Nahuel once and for all," I answered thickly through my teeth as the Smirnoff burned its way down my throat. Nahuel was a lost cause, and I was not going to waste my life on him any longer.

A grin made its way to my best friend's face. "Don't tell me my shy little Albino is _finally _deciding to come out of her shell and approach Mr. Greek-god."

I grinned back and her smiled widened as she understood my look!

"Whoa. You actually might be serious… we definitely need to mark this day down as a milestone then." She tapped her fingers on the counter. "Bartender, I want a cosmopolitan, please."

I noticed that the bartender gave her the same flirty smile that he gave to me_. ASSHOLE_ I thought.

"What made you want to walk on my path, huh?" she asked me smugly grinning. Behaving a bit over dramatic. "Is it the sexy short dress I made you wear, the fuck me heels, the sexy tousled bronze curls of your? What?" She asked.

"Maybe," I said, reaching for the third shot as the bartender set down her cosmopolitan on the counter with a wedge of lime and a napkin, "it's the fact that a guy like that has never checked me out before, ever."

"Or maybe it's the tequila!" Rose added.

"It's the alcohol," I agreed, and we raised our drinks towards each other.

Looking down the length of the bar, I saw that Armani Model's eyes were now securely locked on me. I pressed down my inhibitions for a second and leaned against the slick black bar counter, staring boldly back at him in a rather saucy manner for possibly the first time in my almost-20-year-lifespan, a nice little numb humming of alcohol buzz droning in the corners of my head. I did not pride myself on my sensual—or rather, lack of sensual—characteristics, but I was game if he was up for playing tonight.

We just stood there staring at each other, his warm brown eyed gaze taking me in and lingering on my curves for a while longer than necessary. His bold gaze set my whole body on fire and I was no longer thinking but I just wanted to cross this distance between us and ravish him.

Rosalie was standing next to me looking between us, she was growing impatient and as she finished her drink, she elbowed me in ribs.

"Will you already go for him." She hissed and I broke our trance and looked at her. "Stop undressing him with your eyes and go over there."

And just like that my self conscious, fear of commitment side was back. "What if he is not my type?" I asked her. By the looks of it I was surely not his type. He looked like that hunky guy who plays football who would go for a Rosalie instead of Renesmee like me. But alcohol in my system pumped back, and urged me forward.

"Okay then let's get this show on the road." I said more to myself than rose and started making my way towards him.

"Yeah, go for it Darling! Make the best of it." She called after me and blended back into the crowd.

When I started the walking towards him, his eyes lit. He reached for his own drink, finished it off, broke the glass on the floor, and started for me too. Ah, so he _had_ been checking me out all along.

Well, either that, or I was about to be told off for stalking the hottest man in the hottest beach of the city of Rio.

In the next instant were both in the middle of the dance floor, my heart beat got faster as he closed the small distance between us and sank his hands around my waist and encircled it. The music was pounding high in my ears and heat was emanating off the skin of everyone dancing around us.

And here we were dancing with each other without any sort of introduction. His hands around my waist pulled me even closer if it was possible. I know its cliché but we kinda fitted together. I didn't even know this guys name but somehow I knew that we were meant to be.

My body knew exactly where to slide against his chest, his left hand was entangling perfectly in my tousled hair, pressing against the base of my neck, and our bodies were a reflection of each other to the beat of the strangely American hip hop bass. I could smell the whiskey in his breath and his shirt.

And I didn't even care.

And suddenly, it started raining; I could feel the little drops on my face as I gazed up at the sky. We were both drowned but we didn't care, we just kept on dancing unlike some of the people around us who started making their way towards the shed.

His left hand made its way to my tousled hair and the other hand grabbed my ass bringing me closer to him. His lips made its way to my neck as we kept on swinging to the rhythm of the music around us. _Where did the little shy Renesmee go? _I ask myself!

We made an eye contact and I noticed that he had some of black in his dark brown eys. Then in the rain he leaned in towards me and kissed me.

Okay, so …..was this really happening? I was kissing the hottest man on earth! He tasted like alcohol but underlying there was taste was cinnamon in it, his natural taste I guess. How can this guy kiss ME? I mean I was not ugly or something I am pretty sure that I fall in pretty category but still, this guy was so out of my leage. To be more apt, I was so out of his league! I don't know how to handle these type of men! This had never happened to me before—I felt flattered in a way that he considered me hot enough to want me so badly. His lips felt exotic, good next to mine, so soft yet with a pressing desire beneath the tenderness.

I was beginning to pull out of his arms but then his tongue made entered my mouth and I lost all the sense of the world around me. _Aww…Hell!_ I thought and gave into the temptation.

My arms apparently had their own thoughts since they were now thrown around his neck, pulling me even more closely to him. That seemed to be his go-ahead signal, and his kisses became more demanding, passionate… almost rough. And the scary thing was, I liked those even more.

I didn't remember much about that night. I could vaguely remember holding hands, him taking me to his car and then entering the -Hotel, taking my heels off at the door of the room. The sound of my dress ripping off my body, and the click of the belt on his pants as I opened it. then I remember moans, skin on skin, sweat, pants.

And that's it, that's all I could remember.

* * *

><p>AN- <strong>I need a beta!<strong>

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. The Morning After

CHAPTER 3

* * *

><p>The Morning After.<p>

Something was under me and it was vibrating. I wondered if it was a maybe a frog.

Wait, a frog? My eyes shot open at that thought.

As I took in my surroundings, the first five things that sped through my mind were

One - There was a fish, or frog, or something, vibrating between me and the mattress.

Two -I felt a lot warmer than usual.

Three -This was not my hotel room, and it sure as hell was not my bed because it was a lot more comfy and smelled much better, like the scent of lavender.

Four - Instead of a female lying next to me (which should have been the case since I was supposed to be sharing a room with Rose), there was a male body sprawled across my own. And hmmmmm, I thought, that was probably why I felt so warm!

And last but not least - The male body lying on top of mine was naked. Completely naked. As in not a single piece of material covered his body, except for the bed sheets, which were spread over both of us.

Oh shit, shit, shit, I thought, as another obvious fact dawned on me - he was naked and so was I! And based on those two facts alone, I didn't dare imagine what went on last night in this room, not to mention in this bed!

That thing under my back vibrated the sleepy haze lifted from my senses, I realized that it was a cell phone. Maybe it was mine, and maybe that was Rose calling me?

I lifted my body a little bit off the mattress, so that I could reach under and grab whatever it was that was vibrating so insistently. To my surprise, the man sharing my personal space suddenly pulled me more closely to him and nuzzled his face against my neck. I really wished that I could see his face, but that just wasn't possible at this time, due to the comprising position that I found myself in.

I pulled the phone out so I could get a clearer look at it, and realized that it was not mine. I saw someone named Dick Head was calling the owner of the phone.

Slowly the body against me stirred and then in one swift movement he pulled the phone right out of my hands and twisted around, sitting up on the side of bed with his back to me. It all happened so quickly that my sleep-heavy brain took a while to process what was going on.

"Sure, sure," I heard him mumble into the phone. "I am up. What the fuck do you want this early in the morning?" He started to say something else, but I could hear whoever it was on the other end of the phone yelling something that stunned him into silence. He suddenly slammed the phone down and started to look around for, no doubt, his boxers. He found them quickly and then pulled them on, followed by his pants, all the time with his back to me.

I fought the urge to laugh at the sight of his naked butt, despite how good it looked and the fact that it was firm as , this was surely a body worthy of being compared to Adonis.

In a flash, he was gone from the room, giving me about ten disoriented seconds to realize that my lacy black bra was on the other side of the huge hotel suite, flung over the arm of a couch, before he was back, clutching a newspaper in his hands that he was busy reading.

Then he handed the newspaper to me.

I looked up into his horror-struck, yet still beautiful, face and it all came crashing back tome. I didn't need a newspaper to tell me what was going on, but I still took it from his hand.

In thick black letters on the front page, the headline read:

_**Black s new prey-Seattle s favorite Seahawk likes to play more than just ball.**_

And then I noticed the pictures right below it.

The one on the left featured the dance floor on a crowded beach, of which the focus of the picture was a couple securely lip locked and intently tangled in each others limbs as everybody else paid them no heed (except, apparently, the photographer). The other was of the same couple holding hands, laughing as they obliviously got out of a cab at the entrance of The Copacabana Palace hotel.

No prizes for guessing who the two photographed individuals were. I think you already guessed it.

I looked at the man standing across from me. He was holding his head in his hands and it looked like he was pulling at his hair in frustration. This was Jacob Black, one the USA s best football players. I didn't even know which team he played for, but I knew who he was. I m not really that much into sports, but when your ex-boyfriend is so obsessed with a sport and has a poster of the star player in his room, it s a bit hard not to know his face.

Oh wait, let s get to the point here. Perhaps I should explain.

This was Jacob fucking Black, the man whose actions directly caused my break up.

Jacob Black, A-list sports celebrity and notorious playboy. Just because he dumped his girlfriend, my boyfriend -correction, boyfriend thought that was enough reason to dump me. What kind of loser does something for a reason like that anyway? Yeah I hated my ex for doing that, but I hated Jacob Black even more for being the cause of it.

And to make things worse, I slept with him last night! What the heck was I thinking? Oh yeah I wasn't thinking. Damn that tequila.

The first time, the very first time I get drunk in my life, I end up in bed with the person I hate the most.  
>Note to self - Never, ever, ever drink again. No more alcohol. Ever.<p>

"Umm, I asked him, Why are we on the front page?" He just looked at me with a strange mix of curiosity and disbelief.

I guess shouldn't have been surprised. I already kind of knew the answer - he was a sports celebrity and American football is pretty popular in Brazil.

But I still didn't get why they would out an American sports star on their front page. Then I looked at the newspaper again, and realized it was in English. Oh, it was a US newspaper.

"So you are a football player?" I asked.

"Last time I checked, yes", he responded coldly.

_Whoa, what was up with this guy?_ That attitude was completely uncalled for. I was the one who was supposed to be angry at him, but I guess it wasn't his fault that my stupid ex-boyfriend was stupid enough to break up with me, just because his favorite football star broke up with his girlfriend. I must have had a wounded look on my face, because Jacob sat back down next to me on the bed, and his demeanor softened.

"Listen," he murmured, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

The tone of his voice was dejected and full of detached hopelessness. It was as if he had realized, as I did, what a big a mistake we d made, and would do anything to take last night back which was strange. Normally, guys like him tended to fool around with countless women, and didn't even think twice about it.

Its okay! I said somewhat flustered by his sincere and unexpected apology, even though I still didn't know the reason why he was upset. Then I glanced at the newspaper and it struck me. Who would want to be seen with a girl like me? I was so plain, and he was the type of guy who dated the supermodels, not plain old Renesmee Cullen.

"So...," I tried to deflect how awkward I was feeling by making some conversation, "Which team do you play for?"

"Really, you don t know anything about me? Do you know my name?"

"Yeah kind of - you re Jacob Black right?Well my boyf- umm my friend was a fan of yours, so that s how I know about you, but that s about it. I m not really that much into sports." He didn't say anything in response, so I kept talking.

"Well, ummm my name is Renesmee Cullen." I offered when he didn't answer my question. He looked at me, and for the first time this morning he smiled.

"I know."

"How?" I was stunned.

"Well apparently, these paparazzis can find out anything about anyone overnight. If they were in law enforcement, he grinned, then world would be so much better, don t you think?"

We both laughed at his joke, and it eased some of the awkward tension in the room.  
>"Check the next page," he said.<p>

I did as he suggested,and was shocked to find that the whole page was about me it even had my high school year book photos and my prom photos!

Just as I thought this couldnt get any worse,life bitch-slapped me as I read the next line.

**_'Nessie/Ness, as Jacob likes to call her, was a bright student in high school .'_**

"What the hell does this mean?" I asked him.

He looked a little embarrassed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Well, Renesmee, you have to agree with me on this one, your name is a bit of a mouthful so .." he trailed off.

"So you named me after the Loch Ness monster!" I shouted at him and that just made him smirk. _What a jerk! How dare he!_

"Listen," he said, "I was drunk and you liked it when I called you Ness last night. On our way to the hotel room maybe one of the paparazzi heard me calling you Nessie."

"I was drunk too!" I exclaimed.

"Seattle Seahawks, I play for the Seattle Seahawks." He said, answering my previous question, and easily changing the subject.

Wait, what? Seattle? Then what the hell was he doing here in Brazil? Well then, that did make sense. That was why Nahuel practically worshipped him, and I didn t have a clue about him. I was from a small town called Forks, and Nahuel s hometown was Seattle.

"What are you doing in Brazil?" My mouth echoed my thoughts.

"Vacation," he replied. And then this awkward silence filled the large room. It occurred to me that we had been carrying on this conversation with me half-naked, so I carefully wrapped the bedsheet around my body like I would a towel,and got up to gather my clothes.

But he just stood there staring at me without even blinking.

_Hello didn't anyone teach you that it s rude to stare!_ I wanted to tell realized what he was doing then and turned away. "Oh, I ..er, I m sorry, I ll just go," he mumbled and then made his way to the bathroom.

If I wasn't mistaken, I m pretty sure I just saw the tiniest flush of pink on his cheek under that gorgeous tanned skin. _Wow, did I just make the notorious Jacob Black blush?_

I found my little black dress behind the TV, and held it up. There was a huge rip down the middle, from the neckline down to almost the waist. I could only imagine what fervent passion had seized us last night so that we weren't even able to pause for one second to unzip a dress!  
>I looked regretfully at the torn material I d saved up all month to buy that designer dress.<p>

_His long and slender hands were gripping my hips. I was straddling him and my entire body was coursing with desire and lust and the most intense pleasure I'd ever felt in her entire life. He trailed deft fingers up my torso across my shoulders, my neck._

_Then his hands trailed back in the direction that they had come, reaching their destination finally. His large hands began kneading my breasts, causing another surge of electricity to make its presence known. I gasped and felt myself smiling back at Jacob and letting him know how much I approved of this touch._

_It was as though every inch of my body was on fire._

I suddenly brought my mind back to the present.

I now felt more flushed than ever. Those images were so so powerful. I could almost physically feel Jacob's fingers gliding over my skin and how he felt inside me.

I shook her head forcefully, willing myself to stop that train of thought before it left the station far enough so that it couldn't return.

I tried to find my panties only to be met with a loud clanging as I accidentally knocked over the nearby wastebasket with my foot. I sighed and bent down to pick up the contents (bad idea, I realized when all the blood rushed to my head and I felt like I might pass out), feeling a dull sort of pain between my legs.

I muttered under my breath as I looked at the contents of that wastebasket that were now strewn across the rank carpet. I quickly counted five (yes, that's five!) used condoms.

Five?

Had I really with Jacob? Five times?

Wow, no wonder I could barely walk this morning.

I was still musing over the contents of the wastebasket and what they meant, and didn't realize Jacob had left the room till I heard the bathroom door shut and the shower turning on.

"Holy mother of God!" I heard an ear-piercing yell come from behind the closed bathroom door, followed by more objects crashing to the floor.

At the sound of the bathroom door being forcefully opened, I glanced over to see a towel-clad Jacob (did the man ever wear clothes?) with a very troubled frown on his face. He looked downright green.

"Nessie?"

"Don t call me that!"

"Do you have a tattoo?"  
>A what?<p>

" of my name, perhaps?" he finished.

I was suddenly aware of a spot on my right hip that was quite sore indeed.

_Oh dear God_

How had things actually managed to get worse?

* * *

><p>AN- It would be really appreciated if you guys review and show your views on the story.<p>

I thank **RND4EVA, SheeWolf85 and especially BlackImprint** for helping me out with the story. You guys ROCK!

**THE ONES WHO REVIEW WILL GET PREVIEW OF THE next chapter of the STORY. **If you want then I can do some chapters in Jacob's POV just tell me. Happy 4th of July all the American Readers.


	3. Daydream or a Nightmare

**AN**- So here's the next chapter, I would like you guys to know that I've removed chapter 1 because a lot of people said that it didn't make sense and its hard to see Nessie as Granmother.

So now that you know this shall we start the chapter.

P.S- I don't own any of this!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3 -Daydream or a nightmare?<em>**

I hoped I'd be okay.

I told myself I would be fine. I would get changed, splash some water on my face, and then get the heck out of there.

Then I'd find Rosalie in the adjacent building (coincidentally we were staying at the same hotel, even though his appeared to be a master suite and ours was just a regular double room), she'd comfort me for doing the unspeakable – which, for the record I'd only done for the second time in my life, but it was still just as big a mistake - and we'd (attempt to) forget about it with a trip down to the tiny island of Isle Esme, which was full of white sand beaches, margaritas (oops, I meant smoothies since I was never drinking again), and the cute little paper cocktail parasols that came with it.

And no Jacob Black.

So here I was, still wrapped in the white bed sheet, since my dress was in no condition to be worn. After almost half an hour, Jacob came out of the bathroom again in just a towel. Whether he didn't notice that I was still in the room or he just chose to ignore me, I didn't know, because right now my attention was focussed elsewhere.

He was standing near the bathroom door. He ran his hands through his short black locks and then shook his head, sprinkling the water droplets around him. I watched as a drop of water ran from his neck, down to his perfectly toned chest and then over his abs, finally disappearing into the towel as it reached the V of his navel.

I was suddenly very jealous of that water drop, which was ridiculous. So now I was not only angry at myself for being so irresponsible last night, but for also being attracted towards Jacob black!

With a sudden movement, he reached his hand to where the towel was tied around his waist.I realized what he was about to do, and as much as I wanted him to do it, I also needed him to stop.

"Uh…Ahem," I cleared my throat loudly.

"Whoa! I almost forgot you were here!" he declared, making sure his towel stayed in place. I looked longingly at his gorgeous body and wished I could remember more of last night. I betcha it was the best sex of my life!

_Stop it Nessie, what are you thinking!_ I scolded myself.

Wait, did I just call myself Nessie? Oh, dammit!

So far,what little I'd heard about Jacob Black pretty much revolved around the fact that what he was most famous for was being a sports star playboy. But unlike the image which I had assumed for him, he was totally different. Like a right and proper gentleman, he offered to escort me to my room.

And here's what happened on our way.

We hadn't gone far from his suite when we were set upon by a horde of paparazzi. Jacob was the one who thought fast. He grabbed my hand, and bolted the other way before I had even processed what was going on. I was blindly clinging onto his hand for dear life. The reporters streamed after us like hounds going after a couple of foxes on a hunt, armed with pens and tape recorders instead of fangs and claws.

"What's your name?"Someone shouted.

"How old are you?" Another said.

"How did you and Jacob meet?"

"Has Jacob proposed yet?"

"How is the baby?" _What_? I screamed in my head. _We only met last night!_

"Can you confirm the rumors that you've actually already had a secret wedding?"

What rumors? My mind whirled.I say again, we only met last night.

Jacob sprung into action. He casually shoved the paparazzi out of his way, as if they were just branches across his path on a bushwalk rather than living, breathing people. In my confused state I couldn't help thinking that he looked like some sort of Adonis- his black hair glinting in the faint sunlight, muscles bulging against his crumpled T-shirt. His expression was so furious that it tightened the hardened planes of his face even further. It was almost magical how the people fell back as we marched towards them.

I chuckled silently to myself, musing that Jacob obviously had a lot of practice doing the whole thing. Jacob had his card-key out and quickly stuck it into the brass slot to his suite. He flung the door open, pulled me inside, and slammed it closed after us. A second later, the impact of several paparazzi hitting the door sounded loudly back to where we stood breathing hard, staring at the solid oak door that thankfully didn't give.

That _had_ to be the most embarrassing walk of shame, ever.

I could hear muffled voices on the other side of the door still noisily calling out questions, when Jacob flipped his cell phone open and called someone. I sat back down on a mahogany-and-cream loveseat, wearing only his shirt that came halfway down my thighs, my black belt around my waist, and the slutty black heels from last night. Jacob paced restlessly on the plush deep green carpeting while I just sat there on the loveseat, apprehensively chewing my lip.

This went on for awhile, until I heard someone pounding on the door, his voice clear above the ruckus of the reporters still attempting to bust their way into our—I mean, his—room.

"Jacob, JACOB! Open up, it's Harry!" Immediately, Jacob went to the door and opened it just enough to let in an older man in a black suit. And this older man did not look happy at all. As the new arrival made it clear to Jacob exactly how unhappy he was, how much he usually liked to sleep in on a Saturday, and how much he did _not_ appreciate being woken up so early to deal with this kind of crap, Jacob ignored his complaining.

The angry man turned to look at me,seeming surprised when he realized that I'd moved a little behind Jacob. He didn't comment on my timidness, however, and instead gestured towards the settee in the hallway.

"Wait over there for a minute, would you? I'm going to deal with this dumbass, and then we'll sort some things out,"he said and turned to Jacob. His anger was palpable.

"What the hell, Jacob?It's all over the morning news!" Harry snapped. "How could you be this foolish again? How, boy? Have you learned nothing from Tanya?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Harry." Jacob replied sarcastically, and then turned to me. "Ness, meet my manipulative media manager Harry Clearwater. Harry this is Renesmee Cullen." I smiled in acknowledgement.

Harry glanced at me and then he turned his attention back to Jacob, shouting at him in some foreign language. Jacob shot something back in the same language, and he and Harry commenced having a fiery argument while I sat there blankly, staring at the both of them and feeling more and more like a schmuck every second.

I laughed a little awkwardly at this realization,but when neither Jacob, who had now glanced up from the papers, nor his manager showed any sign of similar amusement, I stopped and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh my God, she blushed!" Mr. Clearwater's sudden exclamation made me jump, and I felt the backs of my knees bang against the edge of the window seat.

"Are you seeing this?" He turned to Jacob gleefully and then came towards me, seemingly taking great satisfaction in the fact that, at his words, I was now blushing even harder.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've seen someone properly blush?" He asked me, an almost manic grin spreading across his face.

"Um… no, a while?" I replied nervously. "Correction, a long while. Let me tell you something princess, if you're faking this whole thing - the accidental meeting, the ambush by the paps, the blushing, I'm going to dump that dumbass," he gestured behind himself to Jacob who was watching his manager with a sort of long-suffering amusement, "and represent you! With acting like that we could make millions.I'm seeing Oscars here darling!"

"Except," Jacob interrupted him, "that it doesn't look like she's acting." They started talking to each other again in that foreign language, leaving me with no idea what was going on. After a few minutes, Harry held up a hand to silence Jacob, and then started gesturing at me, sounding like he was trying to explain something. But Jacob only looked angry, and shook his head over and over again. This went on for a little bit, with Harry getting calmer by the minute as Jacob grew more and more frustrated, until Jacob finally cursed, and threw up his arms in exasperation.

He strode over to the door as if to go outside, but then stopped as if he thought better of it because of the paparazzi. He cursed again, and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

I stared in his wake. "Is he all right?" Harry rubbed his temples and shrugged.

"The lad will calm down after a bit. He is very hotheaded sometimes. " I was suddenly seized with the urge to apologize to this professional looking man, since I had some idea that their argument (and for sure this whole media scandal-to-be) was centered on me (did I mention I was slow in the mornings?).

"Uh, I'm really sorry about what happened last night," I attempted.

"I didn't know… I mean, at the time I was…" Thankfully, Harry smiled, even though it was a bit strained.

"It's all right. To anyone else, this wouldn't be such a big deal." I silently disagreed - No matter which guy I slept with, I bet I would still be feeling like I was carrying a pound of lead in my gut, like I was feeling right now.

"But you see," Harry continued, "Jacob Black's life is fervently watched by society because he is so famous right now. This includes his personal life. His ex-girlfriend Tanya Denali is sure to be keeping tabs on it too." Harry sighed.

"But even so, he cannot take another gossip scandal like this right now– it will do too much harm to his professional reputation. Even if last night was entirely consensual, his career would still be impacted. We can't afford to have Jacob being viewed any longer as some boy who just flies around on weekends making conquests."

I had no idea why he was telling me this, and I looked around the room helplessly, as if a magical answer would somehow materialize out of nowhere. I thought I'd better say something to fill the silence.

"So… what can we do, then?"

"I'm glad you asked." Harry said, and the smile that uncurled on his face was like that on Rosalie's face last night when she realized I was going to make a move on Jacob.

"I do have a solution." Tilting his head away from me, he said slyly, "If, say, instead of being a simple one-nighter, you were the other half in his new, committed relationship …"

"Um," I cut Harry off before he could use anymore cryptic language on me. It must have been still so early in the morning, because I didn't understand what he was getting at. "You've lost me." Harry leaned forward on his elbows.

"What I am saying is -if you had the appearance of being Jacob's serious girlfriend, this would shore up the case for the world to view him more as a mature adult, and he would be taken more seriously, instead of just being treated like some juvenile boy."

I think my jaw must have dropped to the floor this time.

"You want me to be Jacob Blacks' girlfriend?" I asked incredulously. How the hell would that even work? Harry might've been a successful sports agent, but he certainly wasn't being very smart if he thought he could just parade around playing matchmaker to two people who (probably) had no mutual attraction to each other past the mask of a dark _Copacabana Hotel _beach disco and several doses of hard liquor.

"No, I just want you to _pretend_ to be his girlfriend, for the publicity, Renesmee," Harry corrected me smartly, "and only for a little while."

Yep, this was my worst nightmare coming true.

* * *

><p>Once again I would like to thank BlackImprint for her support. I think you should check out her story 'Behind the mirror' its a very different JN fic and I am sure you will like it.<p>

SO next chapter is in JPOV, you know the drill leave me _A LOT_ of reviews and I will update asap.

_**REVIEW**_


	4. Out of the frying pan

AN- So here's the JPOV chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**_Out of the frying pan_**

* * *

><p>"This is a disaster! Do you hear me? Actually, it's worse than that, it's a catastrophe! If aliens were attacking the earth and everyone was running for their lives, it still wouldn't be as bad as this! Are you listening Black?This is a crisis and you are going down."<p>

I watched my sports agent Harry Clearwater,and thought how red and puffed up like an angry tomato he looked. Yes, Harry was definitely a tomato. One of those tomatoes that has just passed its prime so that, unless you have a _really_ sharp knife it's almost impossible to slice because it just bends and slides away from your blade.

"Look Harry, it's not that big a deal." I thought how Harry overreacted so much sometimes.

"Not that big a deal! Are you crazy?The news is travelling as faster than a freakin' hurricane. When the world's female population finds out about this, they will kill you!"

Harry's voice was so loud that he was pretty close to breaking even my high threshold for being shouted at.

Let me tell you what Harry was so mad about. He was fuming over the fact that I broke up with Tanya Denali, a new rising Hollywood starlet. Well in reality, if I hadn't dated her then she wouldn't be such a superstar.

So that's why I broke up with her; she used me to increase her credibility and become a star in Hollywood. She was a struggling actress when we first met at a party, and I fell for her sweet innocent façade, and started dating her. There is no denying that there was an attraction - she was definitely hot and sexy, but I never felt love for her. Nevertheless,I still continued dating her for the media's sake. Our relationship was based on lust, but no love.

But somewhere I believed that this was what life had for me. I wondered if I'd ever find the kind of crazy romance that was in movies and books, but eventually I decided that they probably didn't exist. So I continued my relationship with Tanya. It wasn't all bad though - it sure as hell had its benefits, since we did seem to have sex a lot. Yeah, we had _a lot_ of sex.

And people liked to see their favorite footballer with his sexy actress girlfriend. As Harry put it - 'Sexiest couple alive.'

But my reasons for jumping into a relationship so soon had another purpose behind it too – that is, my family.

I wished for a moment that I could go back to how things had started. At the time, apart from having to make sure that none of them caught me drinking while I was still underage, it had all seemed like a bit of a laugh to have photographers jump out of nowhere and snap photographs of me.

It hadn't really been all that long before the novelty had started to wear thin. When I realized I couldn't go anywhere without a bunch of people tailing me and pointing those damn high zoom lenses at me, I clued in pretty quickly to the fact that having a band of stalkers paid to follow me wasn't really all that much fun at all.

Yeah, it sucked to realize that working damn hard to be the best football player I could be was no longer just something to be proud of, and that the pure fluke of good genetics was no longer just something to be thankful for. They were the aspects of myself that made me a viable commodity. I was hot new merchandise, and I was completely public property.

Things had come to a head at my 21st birthday party. I'd invited everybody I could think of who had gotten me to where I was - my old coaches, my old team mates, trainers, friends, you name it, they were all there. What I didn't stop to consider was that, in essence, what I'd done was invite everyone who knew everything about me from the day I was born, to congregate in the one place. This was clearly an opportunity that no self-respecting paparazzi worth their salt would miss for the world.

When it turned out that no less than 15 tabloid journalists (if they really warrant being called journalists) had gate crashed my party, and were not only sneakily snapping pictures but also secretly and illegally taping conversations, I lost it. My teammate Emmett calls it my 'first professional dummyspit'.,Whatever it was branded, I'd had enough.

The first thing I did was refuse to do any more interviews. Before then I'd grudgingly done about three a month, usually for magazines for men but I also did the odd tabloid to try and keep them satisfied. But from the start of the 2008 season onwards, all requests for interviews were turned down. Next, I bought a flat in the Midnight Sun Building which was known for its extremely high level security and zero tolerance for reporters. Much to Emmett's disgust, my final gesture was to stop going to parties, to events, even to backyard BBQs if the person hosting it was well known. I officially became the most boring player in the NFL.

The media hated it and loved it in equal measure. Hated it because they really had to stretch their imaginations and totally innocuous photos to make a sensational story; loved it because, well, stretching their imaginations and totally innocuous photos to make a sensational story was what they did best.

It was almost funny how naïve I'd been back then. By foolishly believing that the media would get bored of me and find another star to pursue, I continued being 'boring' and not giving them any fodder for their tabloids. This turned out to be a bad move. A bad, awful, terrible move. But I learnt a lot, and principally among those lessons was that the paparazzi love a challenge.

_**The Black mystery. What has happened to America's sexiest man?**_ The tabloids had asked.

Nothing! I'd said time and time again. Nothing has happened to him. He's just not smiling prettily for your damn cameras anymore. The intensity and speculation increased with every day that passed, with me still hidden away in my stronghold, but still I stayed firm in my resolve and kept tight-lipped. My club wasn't happy, opponents were using the scandal against me and those on my team by quoting pieces about how I must have a drug addiction, how I was abused as a child, how I was broken-hearted. The stories were all complete fabrication and got wilder and wilder as I stood my ground.

I was so sure that if I could just hold out against them, if I could just beat them at their own game and if the public got bored of the non-event stories they were making up, then I could escape it forever. It was the equivalent to hiding my head in the sand and just hoping they would just go away and leave me in peace. It was about as effective as throwing petrol on a fire.

They didn't go away. Rather, they just upped the ante.

That first day that I'd opened the papers and read: _**Black's Family Remain Tight-lipped About Son's Secret Shame**. _When I saw seen the accompanying hazy photograph of my mom pushing her way through a group of reporters on the street that I'd grown up on, I'd felt my insides ice over. And for every story featuring misquotes and photos of my mom, alongside them were misquotes and photos of my sisters and brother struggling to go about their daily business. Every time this happened,it felt like another lump of ice was added to the first one, until I felt like I was walking around with an iceberg in my stomach.

The day a magazine featured private family photos of my nephew and baby niece, I conceded defeat.

Of course my family and I had sued the magazine, and won, over their printing of pictures of minors without permission, but everyone knew that it was a hollow victory and one which really showed the paparazzi's supremacy.

Feed us, they said, or we'll make life hell for you and your family.

I caved and walked reluctantly back into the limelight in November of last year by opening up on my relationship with Tanya (even if that meant moving out of my family house in La Push, and going against my mother's wishes by dating Tanya). In that way I could take the attention away from my family and their kids, who needed to have a normal childhood instead of living in the shadow of my celebrity life style.

I hired Harry Clearwater as my agent, as he was trusted by my family and belonged to our tribe.

My mother and sisters had already made it clear that they were happy about my success and were proud of me, but they wanted nothing to do with the fame. They wanted a normal life in La Push with no paparazzi and I wanted that for them from that day, I sacrificed my privacy to bring a smile back to their faces.

I was suddenly very aware again of the very angry media agent going completely ape shit at me -

"Where the fuck do you think you're doing Jacob!" Harry shouted, looking like he would burst any second now.

"I'm going," I stated matter-of-factly.

"You're what? Where?No, you can't just disappear now."

"Yes I can, and I will," I said sternly. "I am taking a well-deserved vacation with Emmett and Embry to Brazil. And once the media frenzy calms down, I'll be back."

"Calm down! The media's never going to calm down!" Harry was practically spluttering now. "If you leave now, that bitch will get more air-time to say whatever the fuck she wants to say about you, and it will only be her side of the story that they you can't go!You have to speak up against her allegations. And what about your fans, Jacob?They loved you two together."

"You already know Harry that I'm not getting back with her after what she did - you know as well as I do that she fucking used me to climb up the fame ladder. Mom was right that that woman was bad influence -it's probably because of her that I'm being labelled as a heavy drinking American celebrity jock , and now a cheater too! So if she is saying some more things to add up to my bad reputation then I don't mind causethe media has already tagged me as its bad boy!"

And with that, I grabbed my bag and slammed the door shut behind me, as I made my way to the parking lot. Our flight was in an hour.

"Here's to being single!" Embry said as we raised our glasses in the air, enjoying the night life of Brazil on Copacabana Beach.

Heavy drinking, girls dancing all around us, hot Brazilian weather, the sunset across the on your shoulders, sand between your toes – what's not to love about a beach party?

It was a perfect afternoon beach gathering, and as the sun started to drop, the drumming began and the bonfires are were lit, and anyone and everyone was welcome to join the jam. Market stalls started being set up, selling bikinis and all kinds of exotic foods.

This was the perfect vacation, and just what I wanted. No girls involved, just me and my friends and my newly single freedom.

I wasn't surprised that we were able to dodge the paparazzi in a party as crowded as this one. Everyone was dancing except the people standing near the bar, waiting to get a drink. The air was thick with the scent of so many different people mixed together; it was so crowded I couldn't even walk without bumping up against someone.

I think Embry was taking full advantage of the situation when I saw him walk to a group of teenage girls who were dancing. They happily obliged and started dancing with him. No one can say no to him. He was football player with a body to die for, and the Brazilian girls loved it.

"Looks like he's gonna get some tonight." Emmett shouted loudly to me over the blaring music.

"He gets it every night. So what else is new!" I smirked.

"What about you, America's no 1 Playboy? You gonna get yourself some of that delicious Brazilian ass?"

"Ha-ha," I laughed. "No way, vacation is about enjoying some freedom, not getting involved with some chick."

Emmett grinned at me evilly. No good can come of this, I thought. He was up to something.

"We'll see about that!" he said and walked away to where Embry was dancing with the girls.

After two more drinks, both Embry and Emmett came back to stand next to me.

"Enjoying the party Black?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'm gonna call it a night now, and just go to my room and crash."

"Aw, for fuck's sake, 't be such a wimp! Will you just man up and grow a pair? Stop moping around like some lame-ass, and let's get this party started!Me and Emmett wanna celebrate your new found freedom, and you sure as hell are gonna help us !So here's the deal - the three of us are going to drink ourselves to oblivion and wake up tomorrow like those guys from The Hangover!" Trust Embry to work a movie reference into this conversation – he's always been the film buff.

With that,Emmet called the bartender in and got us some more hard liquor. Thank god that Emmett knew some Portuguese otherwise we would have been lost in this country.

After I don't know how many shots of vodka and all other kinds of alcohol, I felt a little dizzy but most of all I just felt relaxed and happy.I felt the tension from all the problems with Tanya lift away from my shoulders. I just wanted to enjoy life now.

And that's when I saw her.

She was wearing a short, black dress,that showed off to perfection her long lean legs. She danced to the rhythm of the hip hop music, her hips swaying. She was beautiful, magnificent, and I couldn't stop staring at her perfect heart shaped ass. Her hair cascaded down her back in bronze curls, flying in the air with her dance moves, and it was all messed and tousled, which instantly made my dick twitch at the thought of sex. What a beautiful, body. Surely god only made one-of-a-kind of such an exquisite creature.

And the way she moved, my god, it was like she was a professional dancer. As I watched her dance, I could feel my body's involuntary reaction.

I needed her.

I watched her talk to her friend and then she looked at me and our eyes met. It sounds a bit cliché, but as they say - sparks flew. My eyes were on her every move as she made her way to the bar and drank two shots like a pro.

There was something in this girl that made me unable to look away; I had never felt that way before. I felt so drawn to her, and connected in a way I didn't understand. As I stood watching her, I just felt that we were meant to be. She looked almost twenty or something. The way she talked to her friend, the way she giggled and sometimes she seemed unsure of herself, I was hooked.

Then she looked at me again this time much more confidently, and I straightened myself up, rising to my full height.

Then as if we knew this was coming, we both started walking at the same time towards each other. We met in the middle of the dance floor and started dancing together without any sort of introduction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>-

I hope you guys liked it. I will occasionally put up a JPOV chapter so that you will know whats going on in their mind. So did anyone see Taylor Lautner's Funny or Die video of Field of dreams 2. He looked so hot as a farmer.

Did you guys go and watch Harry Potter and deathly hallows part 2! How was it? I am going to watch it today. Oh God I am tearing up right now, I will miss Harry Potter movies and books, I've grown up reading them. :(

Ask me any question you want to know more about this story, I will gladly answer it. Oh and I made Tanya the bad guy in this story because I like Leah too much to make her play the bad guy, Well I hope you can picture her with Jacob. Once again thanks a lot **BlackImprint** for helping me out with the story. :D

Now you know what to do- **REVIEW**


	5. Deal with the Devil

**AN- **I know a lot of you wanted a JPOV more often but I've already written some future chapters so I will try as much as I can put his POV in between.

I've been very busy lately. Recently got admitted to one of the best college in my country and yesterday was my first day, not to mention I've moved out of my parents home to my new Hostel. Oh god I am tearing up right now because I miss them A LOT!

Well that said, I will try to update as much as possible.

WHAT? You guys still here! Go read the chapter now!

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUSLY-<em>**

_"You want me to be Jacob Blacks' girlfriend?" I asked incredulously. How the hell would that even work? Harry might've been a successful sports agent, but he certainly wasn't being very smart if he thought he could just parade around playing matchmaker to two people who (probably) had no mutual attraction to each other past the mask of a dark Copacabana Hotel beach disco and several doses of hard liquor._

_"No, I just want you to pretend to be his girlfriend, for the publicity, Renesmee," Harry corrected me smartly, "and only for a little while."_

_Yep, this was my worst nightmare coming true._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-5<strong>_

_**Deal with the Devil.**_

He made it sound so obvious that I just felt stupid.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked as I sat there dumbstruck, wondering how the hell I ended up in such a situation.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks," Jacob said, coming out of the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. I wondered if he had been listening in (well, I guess so – after all, what else would he have been doing in there? Taking a bath?).

"Because it isn't going to happen! Think of something else." Ha! So he _had_ been listening in.

"I have thought, Black," Harry growled crossly. "I've been over and over this in my head, and this is the only sure-fire way to fix this mess. We have to do something because we both know what happens when we do nothing, and those teenagers are getting awfully cynical and don't really give a damn how much time you devote to charity or anything like that. The one thing that they all, without exception, want to read about - is love. _You need to be in love_."

"But we've already done that!" Jacob protested. "I had Tanya as my 'one true love' for months, and it didn't end up doing any good. Do I need to remind you about the countless interviews I had to do about soul mates and all that love-conquers-all bullshit?"

"Yes but, this is 'It', and is in Miss Cullen's best interests-"

"Is it?" he asked boldly, looking pointedly at me. "I think if you're concerned about her best interests then we should be talking about how we can make sure her life goes back to normal." I was actually touched that he cared a little about me and my life. Then he turned back to Harry.

"This is different, Harry! She is not Tanya!" I could have taken that comment as an insult, but I knew Jacob meant it as a compliment so I didn't mind.

"Damn right this is different," Harry smiled. "Instead of the sexiest couple alive, you will be the cutest couple alive!"

Jacob looked like he was about spit out the mouthful of water he'd just swigged from the bottle in his hand. "Cutest?" he spluttered. "What kind of marketing is that?"

"Look, all we would have to do is make it look like you were together," Harry continued. "Go to a few A-list events, hold hands, and maybe take a nice little outing. It would all be for the media, a pure publicity relationship." Then he turned to me –

"You would never have to do anything in private. Then, after a few months, we will say you and he were not working out, and you can go back to your life."

No. No! Absolutely not. The guy was insane if he thought I would just throw away my well-deserved trip and my life aside just to patch up some famous footballer's career when he was the one who kissed me first. What was I, some sort of robot? Just because I wasn't a celebrity too and under scrutiny 24-7 from the public eye didn't mean I didn't deserve to have a life and freedom too.

I was about to protest when Harry added slyly, "Oh, and you will be remunerated handsomely for your troubles, of course."

"…Remunerated?" Paid? As in money?

"Yes, of course." Harry's eyes twinkled.

"Let's say, oh… $12,000 a week?"

"What!" That proved it. This guy was insane. Officially, mentally, and fully off his broken-down, squeaky rocker, his marbles gone and flushed down the toilet.

The penny pincher in me weighed up my choices. On the one hand, I could go on being a broke college student who had to fill out tons of forms for student loans and scholarships every semester as well as work a part-time job that nearly killed me; on the other hand, I could be a millionaire before I graduated.

As much as my materialistic side wanted to jump on him and say '_Hell,__yes!'_ right away, a little shred of my dignity held me back, so I remained sitting on the bed, still weighing up the pros and cons. The prospect of that money appealed to me, but part of me still wanted to go back to Rosalie and forget about this whole experience. I wanted to fast-forward to the part where my cousin and I were sunbathing on the beach in Isle Esme.

Harry was looking at me expectantly for an answer. I hated him for luring me in with something he knew would tempt me. I decided that I would say no just to spite them all. Jacob and stupid Harry Clearwater could deal with it themselves, and I'd go on happily—happily as I could, anyway—living my anonymous life. I was going to say no. And then, for some reason forever unbeknownst to me—perhaps my heart went out to Jacob, or perhaps I figured I really did need the money—I found myself grudgingly nodding.

"I guess… Okay, I'll do it." My pride still hasn't forgiven me for it.

Harry grabbed both our hands and forcefully joined them like a priest, saying, "Ladies and gentleman I give you Mister Jacob Black and Miss Renesmee, oh sorry, Nessie Cullen."

The Cheshire-cat grin uncurled on his lips again. We both glared at him. He finally added, "Only publicly, of course." I was beginning to hate that grin.

* * *

><p>"So here's the story that we're going to tell the Press." Harry was fussing around the hotel room, moving at about a thousand miles a minute.<p>

It had been two hours since I made the deal with Jacob Black to be his pretend girlfriend, and I was still stuck in this hotel room with him and his cranky manager Harry Clearwater. I had taken a shower but due to my lack of clothes, I had to use one of Jacob's shirt again. So here I sat near the window mindlessly staring out at the view of ocean ahead.

"You two met in a restaurant in Seattle, where Nessie worked as a waitress (actually, I _had_ worked as a waitress at an Italian restaurant in Seattle and it hadn't taken too long for Harry to find that out - this man was faster than the paparazzi). It was love at first sight, sparks flew and you started meeting again and again but in secret. At first you'd tried to keep it hush-hush so that your love could grow unhindered, but alas that was not to be. Determined to keep his love safe Jacob asked Nessie to move in with him-"

"I did what?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"- And she gladly accepted-"Harry continued,

"I did what?" I echoed him.

"- and they both lived happily ever after, always delighted to do any interview that was requested of them as long as the privacy of their family and friends was respected. The end!" He clapped his hands in delight.

There was a heartbeat's worth of silence after he'd finished, and then Jacob muttered, "You're insane."

And a moment later I added, "This is so unrealistic! I can't live with him," I spoke quietly, but there was a steely determination present in my tone, "let alone tell people that I _love_ him."

"Why not?" Harry demanded as if what he was suggesting was the most normal thing in the world.

"Because I don't…know him." I replied.

"You don't know him, but you still slept with him. I don't get it." Harry said dismissively, and then added "So what's there to know? He's a footballer - it's not like he has any hidden depths."

"Fine," I said, my voice startling after the silence, "I'll do it."

And Jacob nodded to show he was prepared to go along with Harry's plan as well. "Oh thank God!" Harry exclaimed sinking back into one of the armchairs, "I'm exhausted, the pair of you took long enough!" Jacob glared at Harry in a 'there, are you happy now?' kind of way. He nodded and Jacob glanced back at me to see that I looked horrified, as if my 'I'll do it' had been the finishing touch to my deal with the devil.

Then the door opened and a hunky looking pale faced man came in. "Heya buddy!" the pale man called out.

"I saw the papers and thought I could come around to help-" He stopped when he saw me, and a grin spread across his face.

"So there you are, the mother of Jacob Black's unborn child!" He pointed at me.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"What?" Three voices simultaneously shouted.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger - here take this paper and read it for yourself!" the muscled man, whatever his name was, said giving the paper he had in his hands to Jacob.

"I can't believe these paparazzi - they can fabricate anything and everything into a gossip story," Jacob muttered.

Harry made his way to the couch huffing about how this kinda thing happens daily - well, for him maybe but not for me! I snatched the paper away from Jacob to read for myself. The headline of the article was written in bold - "**Jacob Black's new girlfriend refuses to confirm when baby is due!**"

"Oh my god!" I knew that we used protection last night, but we did it well… a lot, so did we use it each and every time? I looked at Jacob, panicked!

As if reading my mind he answered, "Don't worry, we used protection. Don't believe everything you read, Ness - especially if it's written by the paparazzi." I felt myself calm down.

"So its true you two had some wild dirty sex last night!" the muscly man laughed.

"Shut up Emmett, you're embarrassing her!" Jacob snapped.

"Oh look she's blushing, I haven't seen a real blush-"

"in a while" I finished his sentence. The white giant smiled at me. "So I guess I'd better introduce myself," he said.

"I'm Emmett MCartny, Jacob's team mate and very good friend. Pleased to meet you," he extended his hand. I took it, and introduced myself in return.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen. If we'd met under different circumstances, I would have said 'nice to meet you.' "

"Nice to meet you too, Nessie." Emmett responded

"What! Not you too! Uggh.. I hate you for naming me after a monster!" Jacob just smirk, and I scowled at him.

"So if everything has been settled for now, can I call my cousin?" I asked Harry.

"Sure thing, go ahead." Harry said. I got my cell phone out, speed-dialing number three, I called Rosalie. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello? Hello, Renesmee?" She sounded rather frazzled, as if she'd been waiting around for a long time for me to call her. I swallowed; just hearing her voice made me want to brave the stupid paparazzi still camping outside Jacob's suite and run all the way back to our room. Instead, I took a breath and steeled myself.

"Hi, Rose."

"Renesmee, thank god! Where the hell have you been young lady? You should have been back by now and don't you give me some excuse about being carried away! I promised your parents I'd take care of you!" she shouted so loudly on the other line that I think even Jacob and Harry heard her.

Sometimes Rose behaved as if she was more my mom than my cousin - after all, she was six years older than me, so it was unavoidable that she got over protective of her little cousin sometimes.

"Have you been kidnapped?" she asked making me laugh a little. I managed to chuckle weakly.

"Um, well, no… not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? Where are you?" She demanded. "I'm coming to get you right now!" "Uh… I don't think you can do that…"

As calmly as I could, I retold the whole story to her. Nevertheless, in her current wired-up state, Rosalie was freaking out by the time I finished describing Harry's evil grin. Maybe I shouldn't have told her about the evil grin.

"So you're, like, just hanging out in the penthouse suite of the hotel, but you can't even come out to see me!" she shrieked.

"No," I replied sulkily, "Well not until my new bodyguard gets here, anyway. I can't go anywhere. They think it's too dangerous with the press and all. I swear, it's like being under house arrest."

Suddenly remembering something, I added, "I think Emmett is coming to get my suitcase, though. So I can change my clothes."

"And who is Emmett?"

"One of Jacob's friends," I sighed and turned towards the window, suddenly tired as I watched the bright, tranquil city below me. I listened to the background noise of Jacob bantering on in English, occasionally inserting a random foreign phrase (I made a note to myself to ask him which language that was) and thumping on the closet door.

"Look, Rose, I don't want to be here, you know that… but there's nothing we can do about it right now. So just… try to get some sleep. I'll call you later if I can."

"Ooh, they'd better let you call me," Rosalie growled. There was a brief silence during which I wondered if she'd hung up on me, but then she let out a huffy breath of air and said, "All right, all right, I'll try and sleep. And I'll postpone our cruise to Isle Esme, too."

"Okay."

"…Hey, Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't, um… don't feel too down on yourself about what happened last night. You were drunk, and everybody makes mistakes. Well, when they're drunk, anyways." She chuckled a little. "That's cliché, but it's the truth."

"Sure," I said, and was upset to hear my voice crack as my eyes filled up with tears. I had tried to blow off the whole sex ordeal like it was nothing, but Rosalie, as good of a friend and cousin as she was, saw right through me, even through the phone.

"I'm serious, honey." she warned, and I laughed for real this time.

"Bye, Rose."

"Bye, honey. Be careful, okay?"

"Okay." I pressed 'end call', and continued to sit right where I was, staring at my cellphone. Life was certainly going to get interesting from now.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank <strong>BlackImprint<strong> for proof reading this story.

Thanks you all for reviewing and I hope that you continue to show your love and support to the story. :D


	6. Lets get this show on the road

_**Chapter 6: Let's get this show on the road!**_

A whole day had passed and I was still stuck in this had gone off to attend some sports conference with Harry. What the hell he was doing at a sports conference anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be here on vacation or something?

I was still sitting there on the couch, bored as all hell when I saw heard the click of the electronic key, and the door to the room open. "We are going back, first thing tomorrow morning," Harry announced, walking into the room. Jacob was following behind.

"Back where?" I asked

"Seattle, where else!"

"But, but I'm vacationing here with my cousin and I can't go back yet. We were planning to go to Isle Esme, her parent's private island."

"Listen Renesmee, you're now my employee, so you will do as you're told," Harry said harshly.

"Wait, Harry -technically she's my employee, so don't talk to her like that. Nessie, your cousin can stay here or come with us back to America." Said Jacob.

"No, she can't!" Harry cut him off."Don't you realize Jacob -You and Renesmee have to pose as love birds vacationing here! Her cousin will be the worst kind of third wheel! And Renesmee do you want your cousin to be attacked by the paparazzi like you were this morning?"

Damn this Mr. Clearwater -he sure as hell knew my weak points. He just had to pull out the emotion card. He knew I cared about my cousin and didn't want her to be attacked by the paparazzi like I was. Little did I know that Rosalie could handle paparazzi more gracefully than me.

"I could help with that!" Emmett said suddenly, I didn't even notice when he had entered the room. Everyone turned and looked at him expectantly, and so he continued, "I mean, Jacob and Nessie can go together and I could bring Rosalie onthe next flight. I came here with Jacob and since he's going back with Nessie , I could use the company, you know."

"Okay then, that's settled!" Harry exclaimed "Nessie, wear your best clothes for the airport tomorrow. Don't forget now you are Jacob Black's girlfriend," he added and left the room.

"Well good night then!" Emmett said, grinning widely which made me wonder why he was so eager to meet Rosalie again. Did something happen when he went to get my suitcase? Whatever, I had other things to worry about, and then maybe I'd think about trying to solve the mystery behind his grin.

I suddenly realized I'd been staring at the door for a while now, and broke out of my trance only to find Jacob staring at me.

"What?" I asked. I wondered if there something on my face.

"No, nothing," he said and then left making his way to the bed. Then he flopped down on the bed and turned on the TV.

Awkwardly standing there, I did what first came to mind. I opened my suitcase and started hunting around for something suitable to wear tomorrow.

One and a half hours later, I'd rummaged completely through my suitcase and tried on each and every dress I had, but I still couldn't find anything perfect to wear. Jacob glanced at me once in a while but didn't say anything. I was getting nervous and started panicking.

The little black dress was the only outfit that was suitable for a celebrity outing, and looking at what was left of it after last night I don't think I could wear it again.

"Look Nessie,don't take Harry too seriously. You don't have to wear anything fancy. Just wear something you feel comfortable in, because it's going to be along flight."

"Thanks" I felt a little calmed by his words and sympathy. It felt weird to say this but Jacob was growing on I settled on a purple halter top I had, with skinny jeans.

…Later, which came to be now, both of us stood at either end of the king-sized bed, staring at it. The room service dinner had just been carted out of our room, and I was too drowsy to even begin thinking about arguing about something this petty. Jacob had taken a long time in the bath.

"I can sleep on the couch," I offered, gesturing toward a green sofa to the side of the bed. It wasn't the most comfortable of models and it was definitely a bit too small width-wise for me, but it was the biggest in the room, and I would be able to fit in it.

Jacob almost looked like he was going to shrug off my insistence about the couch and just plop down on the bed, but as I started to move towards the couch, he tugged on my arm.

"It's too small."

"Well, either you or I am going to have to sleep on it, and seeing as I'm just a lot smaller than you," I said, gesturing towards our obviously differing height and weight, "I think I'll stick it out."

"No," Jacob emphasized, walking over to the couch and shaking his head. It did seem to be shrinking before my eyes.I eyed the temptingly soft pillow top bed and bit my lip.

"Well, do you want to sleep on the couch, then?" I asked, attempting a laugh.

"You'll probably wake up with a leg cramp or something. And how're you supposed to play football with a leg cramp?"

"I won't. I'm on vacation." Jacob said, raising a brow.

"We can both sleep on the bed."

"Uhh." I bit my lip harder, turning away from him.

While I didn't want to outright say no, Jacob would probably think I was anal if I told him that I didn't want to share a bed with the man I'd drunkenly slept with last night because I was uncomfortable with us wearing so little clothing and in touching proximity while I was in such a vulnerable state.

It's not like I thought he'd try anything sober, but the thought of getting under the covers with him again just made me nervous for some reason. I didn't understand it myself. Usually I was okay with stuff like this. "Are you sure it's big enough?" I asked lamely, casting around for reasons not to sleep on the same surface.

"Nessie." Jacob stared at the size of the king-sized bed, then stared at me.

"Well, I… I kick in my sleep," I lied."I'll probably accidentally kick you… below the belt."

Jacob shrugged. "I can deal with it."

"No, really. I kick, and I thrash," I said desperately."And sometimes I talk in my sleep. Loudly. And, um—and I bite. Every five minutes."

Jacob had his eyebrows raised "Didn't face any of this yesterday."

Did I already say I was a horrible liar?

I finished lamely, "It's… just not a good idea."

"Right," he said flatly.

"Nessie, if you don't want to sleep in the same bed with me, all you have to do is say so." I blinked, and he was pulling extra pillows, sheets, and blankets from the closet by the door and irritably piling them on the couch before I could think of a comeback.

"No wait," I hastily interjected once I realized what he was doing, "I can sleep on—" But he ignored me and lay on it himself, throwing his feet over the arms of the couch so that he'd fit on it. Clicking the lights out with a controller, he turned his back to me.

"Sleep." He said shortly, and then there was silence.

The next day, I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window, and the warm ocean air making the curtains flutter in the breeze. I rolled the covers off me and started to make my way to the bathroom, but stopped dead in my tracks when I sawJacob sleeping. As I watched him, I thought how he looked so peaceful and was no trace of the tension or worry that usually lined hisface.

_Mr. Black, rare for a man, but you sure as hell have a very beautiful face_. I sat near the side of the bed and touched his cheek; he stirred a little but didn't wake up. Then he moved and the covers fell off of him, and I got to see his beautifully toned chest and abs.

I stood up fast and went into the bathroom before I did something that I would regret. Finally when I came out of the bathroom I had a feeling that I had taken too much time in it, and I did feel guilty for finishing all the hot water and leaving nothing for Jacob. He stood there on the way to bathroom, looking frustrated.

"Finally, I thought you would never come out." Sarcasm was clear in his voice.

Jerk!

I didn't feel any guilt now for using all the hot water.

The hotel management was kind enough to make all the paparazzi go away and to not let them come inside the hotel, but they were still camping outside the hotel.

When Jacob was in bathroom, Harry arrived. "That's the best you have?" He asked pointing at my clothes.

"Umm.." I didn't know what to say, I felt pretty comfortable in these clothes and I didn't think that they were that bad. I mean they were pretty good for a plain and simple person like me.

"Don't worry, this will work today but the minute we land in Seattle, you are going shopping. Sue will get you everything you need to fit into this world."

"Umm..who is Sue?"

"She's Harry's wife." Jacob answered coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh so I see you both are ready. Come on now, let's go - your flight is in 2 hours." And with that, he rang for the porter to come and get our bags, and we were off.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we got settled in our seats in the plane. To say that our journey from the hotel to the airport was hard would be the understatement of the century!

It took us almost 20 minutes to get to our car as we left the hotel. The paparazzi were attacking us with their questions, and then they followed us all the way to the airport.

Jacob stayed by my side holding my hand through it all, but I wasn't sure if it was all just an act. I could hardly tell what he was thinking, he seemed to be so distant and sad .I wished I could do something to help him.

I had called my parents earlier, and told them everything. My dad was angry at first but mom said that I was doing a good thing by helping someone like Jacob who was in need. I still can't believe they went along with it. I told them that I would be staying in Seattle, and they didn't object at all. So Jacob took the phone from me and assured my parents, he spoke so confidently with my father that I was in awe.

"Don't worry, Mr. Cullen, Renesmee will be well looked after … Yes sir, that's right … I give you my personal guarantee. Your daughter is safe in my hands. I will make sure she is taken care of." Then he clicked the cell phone shut.

"What?" he asked when he caught me staring at him.

"Nothing, you just…it's just … thanks." Yeah if my parents supported me on this, especially my dad, then I didn't mind helping Jacob.

"No need to thank me Nessie – You're my responsibility now."

I was touched! Damn it Jacob Black! You have to stop doing that! 


End file.
